Собеседники
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Кайо и Аптекарь снова встречаются... о чем пойдет беседа?


**Собеседники**

* * *

><p>И почему ей всегда достается от судьбы огрызок спички? И ночное дежурство в особом отделении. Сослуживица слегла еще утром с подозрением на ветрянку… ветрянку в двадцать девять лет! Такая дистиллированная нелепость, что хочется отгрызть ноготь на большом пальце. Однако фортуна не расщедрилась окончательно: Кайо не заразилась от подруги. Но ей пришлось ее заменять. И этот факт и злил молодую медсестру, и утешал… самую чуточку. И до дрожи в коленных чашечках сотрясал ее пытливый ум, поражая стечением обстоятельств.<p>

Вечером накануне доставили в полумертвом состоянии очередного пациента тюремного происхождения. С инфарктом. Кажется, то был нашумевший в новостях маньяк Аокигахары. Она выудила подсказку прямо из распахнутого рта одного болтливого охранника, а все прочее немедленно додумалось как всегда. Кайо не зря слыла в клинике информационным ядром: крошки слухов прилипали к ее ушам, словно мухи к клейкой паутине. Она отличалась завидным любопытством… а кто много знал и настырно лез в жизни других, того небесная ткачиха охотно вплетала в чужие холсты. И неприятности.

Поежившись, Кайо зажмурилась от рези в глазах: в болезненном свечении ламп строчки расплывались и ускользали. Почерк доктора Такахиро был отвратительнее обычного, куда уж больше, спрашивается? Он и раньше славился талантом превращать ряды иероглифов в арабскую вязь. Если она сейчас не защелкнет пузатую папку и не отложит прочь, то ее непременно стошнит.

«Криворукий питон», - стошнило. Ее возглас порывом развеял стылую тухлую тишину маленькой приемной, потревожив дрему остатков «эскорта». Кто-то хмыкнул, Кайо тут же выпрямилась сурикатом, и ее взгляд сражу зацепился за лишнюю фигуру, устроившуюся на боковой скамье. Очень странно, что его появление не вызвало крупный ажиотаж среди охранников, ведь он был… как молния без грома. Она принялась нагло осматривать призрачного незнакомца: пестрое архаичное одеяние; длинные скрещенные ноги с поджарыми икрами, обутые в гэта и покоящиеся на здоровенном коробе; вьющиеся волосы неведомого оттенка. Красивый – дух захватывает, недосягаемо красивый для таких простушек, как Кайо. Похож на заблудившегося артиста цирка или актера кабуки. Профиль какой-то… остро знакомый.

Она глядела, завороженная цветастым зрелищем, боясь мигнуть – вдруг «фокусник» исчезнет? Но проверить надо было: наваждение от монотонии, плод ее неуемного воображения или… Кайо моргнула и смущенно сглотнула. Теперь он смотрел на нее, и на его лице поблескивала полуулыбка. От взгляда незнакомца все кишки в ее животе мгновенно затянулись в тугие узлы, Кайо нервно улыбнулась в ответ и заткнула обратно в пучок выбившуюся прядь.

Поборов инстинкт мышиного самосохранения, она выползла из своей уютной норки и приблизилась к сосредоточению опасной загадочности. Любопытство губит… губило ее не раз, но чего-то постоянно не хватало, чтоб погубить вконец. Кайо уселась рядом, на расстоянии примерно трех сяку, и обратилась к незнакомцу.

- Доброй ночи, - сказала она, несколько срываясь на интонацию флирта.

- Доброй ли… - риторически вздохнул он, взирая на решетчатую дверь, отделяющую приемную от палат.

- Я не хочу показаться назойливой… но как вы тут оказались? – впритык спросила Кайо, не скрывая природного нетерпения.

- Так сложилось… уважаемая, - туманно ответил ее сосед и одарил вторым по счету взглядом. Еще более пристальным: такие же как прежде… давно прежде смуглые щеки, пропеченные солнцем; темные болотца очей, проглатывающие лучи; суетная озабоченность и торопливость полных губ. Едва ли что-то изменилось. В ней, нем… между ними. И он не удивлен ни этому, ни тому, что снова повстречал Кайо. Ее теплая золотисто-коричневая гамма контрастировала с безупречно белоснежной униформой. Вечная относительно невинная свидетельница...

- Но все же, что вы тут делаете, и кто вы? – осмелела Кайо. Его взгляд чуть ли не вывернул ее наизнанку, и ей захотелось хоть как-то заполнить пропасть неизвестности.

- Жду… всего лишь торговец снадобьями, - он явно умел отвечать на вопросы так, что никто толком ничего не понимал. Чего именно ожидал ее чересчур лаконичный собеседник… и какие снадобья хранил в своем громадном сундуке? С каких пор представителя фармацевтической компании можно спутать с… с колдуном?

- А я думаю… думаю, что вы наш новый хирург, - неожиданно выпалила она полную чушь. Но ведь по отделению уже как месяц гулял разноликий слух о том, что им в скором времени выделят симпатичного молодого специалиста с эксцентричными повадками.

- Откуда у вас взялась подобная мысль? – поинтересовался он, задумчиво скрестив пальцы под подбородком. Такая же забавная…

- Потому что… вас окружает ореол хирурга. Вид у вас такой, словно вы - последнее средство для людей, которые медлят с лечением своего недуга, пока опухоль не разрастется до жутких размеров. Они ужасно боятся вас, не доверяют, но больше им уже никто не в силах помочь… и им приходится ложиться под ваш скальпель… - скороговоркой пояснила Кайо, внезапно вдохновленная его искренним интересом. Между двумя повис занавес паузы. Продавец снадобий перестал улыбаться: такая же проницательная…

- Тогда вы… медсестра, - наконец произнес он.

- Ну да… - озадаченно подтвердила Кайо. Это же было очевидно. Вдруг лампы над их потолками сверкнули и через одну потухли. Перепад напряжения?

- Началось, - прошептал он. – Приготовьтесь.

«К чему?» - застрял простой, но страшный вопрос где-то в горле. Кайо испуганно схватилась за край сидения. Однако долг медсестры заключался в поддержании порядка и спокойствия… и предоставления своих услуг докторам по мере необходимости. Нужно было взять себя в руки и… верить, что ей все-таки повезло, так как он находился рядом с ней.


End file.
